The Transitioning
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Cody transitions to become a woman named Collie, and her life gets better as a result. That is until she finds herself in an uncomfortable, unexpected situation with someone she used to have a crush on while she was male. Needless to say, Collie's life hasn't changed much since the operation. Contains one-sided Gwody.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

Cody stood outside a hospital. He thought long and hard about his decision, and he was going to go ahead with it. No chance for second thoughts, because Cody was certain he wanted this, as was the case with most people who have wanted what wants. Feeling confident, Cody walked into the hospital.

Three days later, a young woman roughly Cody's age walked out. She looked to be like Cody's twin sister. Same colour, same skin tone, same iris colours, same mouth… Her chin was slightly smaller, she had no sideburns, her fingers were pointed, and needless to say, she did not have a dick. Only she was not Cody's twin sister.

She was Cody. But she was going with Collie from now on. That's right. Cody has had a sex-change operation. And has consequently become a lesbian because of this. Not that this was the main reason for the transition, but for Collie, it was an added bonus. Cody never told anyone, but he always felt like a woman in a man's body as far as he could remember, which was why he had the mannerisms of a goofy, geeky tomboy instead of those of a goofy, geeky boy.

But not only that she's now in the right gender, now in the right body and now a lesbian, never again will Collie be stalked by Sierra. Collie will have to deal with transphobia and other forms of bigotry, but all of her family, friends and respectable colleagues support her decision to transition, and her parents are proud of her. She already got the bureaucratic paperwork and shit out of the way, and it's free, so Collie was felling very confident walking out of the hospital.

* * *

When the media found out, Collie received a lot of death threats. But she also received a lot of support. In Canada, support outweighed bullshit criticisms from asshole 'fans' and soccer parents two-to-one, as was the case in all other first world countries. Most of Collie's former cast mates from Total Drama supported her as well. Sierra supported the trans community, but was devastated when she found out that Collie was no longer Cody. However, after a few failed attempts at reparative therapy, which was never going to work anyhow, Sierra accepted this and went on to stalk poor Cameron instead.

The only cast mate who was critical of Collie's transitioning solely on grounds of transphobia was Scott. Even after losing most of his fanbase, getting banned from Total Drama reunions getting disowned by his boyfriend for this reason, Scott remained fiercely against Collie's new gender identity. Cameron was supportive of Collie, but he was extremely pissed at her because now Sierra was stalking him twice as much as before.

Collie felt that his life was starting to get better for her. She is who she is, the media coverage concerning her sex-change operation encouraged many transsexuals to come out, and now Sierra was no longer stalking her. Ever since her sex-change operation, Collie's hair was longer now, making her look somewhat like Courtney.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Collie, will you go get that for us, please?!" Collie's dad asked from his master bedroom where he was "wrestling" with Collie's mam.

"Okay!" Collie replied, getting up from her computer and walking over to the front door to answer it.

"Hey, Gwen! What are you doing here?" Collie asked.

"Hey Collie," Gwen smiled. "I just came over to say hey."

"Who is it?!" Collie's mam asked in between moans.

"It's Gwen!" Collie called back, raising her head towards the stairs. "Think you two can keep it down?!"

"We'll try!" said Collie's dad.

"Would you like to come in?" Collie smiled.

"Sure," Gwen eagerly replied. They went into the sitting room where Collie switched on the telly then grabbed two cans of fizzy drink and some crisps. Brooklyn Nine-Nine was on the telly.

"I'm so proud of you for going through with it all and standing up against those assholes who hate you for being who you are," Gwen patted Collie on the back.

Collie blushed. "Thanks," she smiled.

"I think this has made you a better person," Gwen told her. "You are more outgoing, more down-to-earth, more caring about other people's feelings, more humble… but I think that the two best things about you now are your name and your hair."

Collie's ears pricked up. "Really?" she asked curiously. "Why?"

"Well, your hair resembles Courtney's hair in some way," Gwen told her. All of a sudden, she leaned towards Collie. Normally, Collie would want this, but for some reason, it made her uncomfortable. "And your name kinda rhymes with and alliterates with Courtney's name," Gwen added. "A 'c', an 'o' and an 'e' in that order."

Collie began to sweat. Gwen leaned back, drank the rest of her fizzy drink, and smiled devilishly. "That was fun. We should do this more often." She stood up. "Later Collie." She left Collie's house like it was no big deal.

Collie sat on the couch, shocked and confused by what she just witnessed. She was undecided of whether to be excited to freaked out. Has Gwen got the hots for Collie? Sure, this was a dream come true for Collie. She's always had a crush on Gwen since Total Drama Island. In fact, her crush was so big, some have went as far as to liken it to Sierra's former crush on Collie and her current crush on Cameron, minus 99% of the stalking, and with 15% more perversions.

The truth is, Collie was not expecting Gwen to return the feelings. At all. She never imagined Gwen would. Gwen was one of the two main reasons why Collie tried act more like a cisgendered male prior to the operation for longer than she intended (the other being what would her peers thinks?!). Collie knew that after she'd transitioned she would rule out every single possibility of Gwen being even remotely into her, though it had been made clear to her that she would never be Gwen's type as a male. Collie assumed that Gwen was most likely straight, but then again, there was no evidence confirming that Gwen was not bisexual either. But now this was no longer the issue.

The issue here was that the way Gwen just flat out came onto Collie. It was out of character for someone like Gwen. Not to mention the comparisons Gwen made between Collie and Courtney. What the hell was going on?! This was something Collie would have to find out, because frankly, she does not like being confused. She had to deal with enough confusion in her teens already.

* * *

**This is something I've thought about recently. How would OOC Gwen react if Cody was to become transgendered? Especially when you compare Cody and Courtney on account of their appearances. Plus, if you're both a Gwody fan and a fan of femslash, you probably get the best of both worlds. Feel free to let me know what you guys think of this.**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Collie was playing on her PS4 when her mobile buzzed. Collie shrugged, paused the game and picked up her smartphone. It was a text message, but not from someone she had on her contacts. Collie opened it up anyway. It read:

_Hey Collie, Gwen here! Sorry I didn't give u my number when u gave me urs 2 yrs ago. It's just dat u didn't remind me of Courtney back then. But now u do XD!_

_Txt u l8r! By!_

_Gwen_

_;)_

Collie put down her phone. The text message was so sudden, so out of nowhere and – most importantly – so unlike Gwen that she had no idea whether to celebrate now that she had Gwen's number or to be completely freaked out. On one hand, Collie was disappointed back when Gwen refused to give her number to Collie and did not care about that piece of paper with her number on it that she gave her. When Gwen sent her that text, it was obvious that Gwen kept that number anyway, which probably suggests she has cared about Collie for a long time. At the other end of the spectrum, however, why did it take Gwen this long? Why was she constantly comparing Collie to Courtney? Why was Gwen acting out of character? Either way, Collie needs answers. Fast! But how?

All of a sudden, one answer hit her out of nowhere. It all adds up! Gwen was attracted to Collie because Collie reminded her of Courtney, and Gwen has had a crush on Courtney! That explains a lot, doesn't it? Gwen was head over heels for Duncan in Total Drama World Tour. But by Total Drama All-Stars, Gwen was no longer interested in him. Duncan was still technically in a relationship with Courtney when he and Gwen first kissed, and he was just after kissing Courtney when that happened! Towards the end of All-Stars, Gwen asked Courtney to vote herself off. Yes, Gwen felt betrayed by the list, but Scott was ahead of Gwen on that list. Scott was in a relationship with Courtney, at least until they broke up shortly after the season ended. Gwen started a hate campaign against Scott, mostly targeting his hatred towards immigrants, transsexuals, cross-dressers, non-bisexuals and so on, but Gwen was extremely passionate about her crusade against Scott. Needless to say, it all makes sense now. Probably too much sense for Collie's comfort.

Later that night, just when Collie was about to fall asleep when all of a sudden, her phone rang. Sighing, Collie picked up the handset and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hey Collie, did you get my message?!"_ Gwen asked.

"Yes," Collie groaned.

"_Why didn't you reply?"_ Gwen asked curiously.

Collie then remembered that she did not reply to Gwen's message. Well, of course it did say "text you later" – minus the proper use of the English language.

"_Oh, I get it! You were too excited by the text to figure out how to reply!"_ Gwen beamed.

Collie was freaked out again. But alas, she decided to just go with it. "Yeah," she lied.

"_Well goodnight, Collie!"_ Gwen chirped. _"You're such a sweetie. And your higher-pitched voice makes you sound more like Courtney,"_ she smirked, making Collie cringe. Gwen hung up. Collie awkwardly put down the phone back on her bedside locker. And lightly pushed it as far from her as possible without the mobile falling off the edge.

What the fuck was going on?!

* * *

The next day, Collie was at the anime convention with Noah, Dawn, Izzy, Brick, Tyler, Lindsay, Eva, Dakota, Sam, Leonard and Harold. They were having a great time. There were video games consoles from previous generations set such as a Nintendo 64 and a Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. Dungeons and Dragons tables were everywhere. Manga books were on sale in large quantities, as were anime posters, DVDs, Blu-ray discs and collectables. They only problems encountered were all to do with the fact that Harold was with them. In fact, wasn't even invited. But he showed up out of nowhere, called them out for being "IDIOTS! GOSH!" and began following them around in spite of the threats they were giving him.

"THAT'S IT! I CANNOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Eva bellowed. She grabbed Harold by the neck and threw him out of the venue, onto a busy road.

"Well, now that that's been taken care of," Noah deadpanned, "let's move on to the Dangon Ronpa section."

"Hey, excuse me! Excuse me, sorry!" came a random voice from the other end of the room. "Sorry, I'm looking for a woman named Collie! Have you seen her? She looks and sounds a bit like Courtney, even though just a bit and that there is nobody compared to Courtney! Her name kinda reminds me of Courtney's name as well!" Collie immediately blushed in embarrassment and began to sweat as soon as she recognised the voice. Tyler noticed this and smirked at Collie.

"Looks like Collie has finally won the heart of her one true love," he teased.

Collie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but just as soon as she gets interested in me, it has to be when she goes through some personality changes," she complained. "She just doesn't feel the same right now."

"People change, Collie," Dawn assured her. "In fact, your operation has had an impact on her mindset after all."

"I know," Collie replied. "But I'm not sure if in a good way, though."

"There you are, Collie!" Gwen smiled. "I knew you'd be at an anime convention! Though I wasn't sure which one, so I had to search every convention in town!" she added. "They all looked the same."

"Not all anime conventions are the same! Curse your stupidity for not noticing the differences between individual anime conventions! GOSH!" Everyone turned their heads to see Harold standing at the main entrance into the venue, covered in tar marks and wheel-marked lines.

"How the fuck are you still alive?" Sam questioned.

"Cartoon logic! Gosh, you're such an idiot, Sam!" Harold snapped at Sam.

"No one calls Sam idiot!" Dakota snarled. Unleashing her Dakotazoid roar, she grabbed Harold and threw him back out onto the road.

"So Collie, what are you dressed up as?!" Gwen beamed.

"Laura Croft," Collie replied.

"Who is not an anime character, by the way! IDIOT!" Harold screeched, as he appeared at the main entrance again, covered in more bruises.

"How dare you call Collie an idiot?!" Gwen marched over to Harold and kicked him in the balls.

"Did you know that it is just as painful and damaging to kick a woman in the crotch as it is to kick a man in that same area?" Harold gabbed, as Gwen raised the lanky teen above her head and brought him down facing upwards on her knee, hurting his spine. She then dragged Harold by the ear into the gender-neutral toilet and stuffed him in the toilet bowl and slammed down the lid. With a lift of the lever, Gwen had finally flushed Harold down the drain.

Collie and her friends were shocked by what they just saw. They were amazed and relieved at how Gwen managed to get rid of Harold, – for now, considering what a bitch cartoon logic is – but they were also disturbed with how passionate she was about maiming Harold just for calling Collie a name. No one was as bewildered as Collie.

* * *

**Thanks Jakal for the tip. Cody's/Collie's geekiness will play an important role in the story, especially with the plot twists taken into account. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as the previous.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen's actions at the convention led to her getting cheers and a standing ovation from the people at the convention. Well, for most of them it was genuine. Collie and her friends were glad that Gwen disposed of Harold, but they were still freaked out. Nevertheless, they clapped along with everyone else. They did not want to imagine what would happen if Gwen saw that Collie was not grateful for what Gwen has "done for her".

After the convention, Gwen offered to take them all out to lunch. The first peculiar thing she did (after flushing Harold away) was she stuffed Collie's friends into the backseat of her car without waiting for an answer. Collie got to sit in the passenger's seat and have it all to herself, but nobody in the back wished they were Collie, because Collie had to sit next to Gwen. And Gwen had a big, sordid-looking grin on her face. Hell, the drive was even more uncomfortable for Collie than it was for her friends who were crammed into the backseat. Gwen had her music player on full blast; playing Evanescence songs like _What You Want_, _Haunted_ and _Whisper_, and Paramore songs like _Still into You_, _Crushcrushcrush_ and _Decode_. Gwen even asked Collie what her favourite cult was, who her favourite serial killer was, and what her favourite shade of midnight blue was. Gwen also went on and on about how bad Twilight was, even though most people who don't like it prefer not to give a shit about the franchise.

Gwen insisted on going to McDonald's because of their wide range of ice-cream McFlurries, sundaes and milkshakes, which was not helped by the fact that everyone knows that Collie has a sweet tooth. Collie and her friends wanted to go to Burger King instead, because that was where they planned to eat after the convention, but Gwen was having none of it solely because of McDonald's better selection of treats. Gwen also insisted on having a table to herself and Collie, while everyone else was squeezed into a table nearby.

Unfortunately, the joint they went to just happened to be the same restaurant Scott was working at. As soon as Scott noticed Collie while he was on his break, he did not hesitate to go up to Collie and give the latter a piece of his mind.

"What are hell are you doing here?!" Scott demanded, glaring at Collie.

Collie gulped. She knew exactly what Scott was talking about. She knew what kind of person Scott was. Not wanting to make a scene however, her response was: "I'm just eating."

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME, YOU FUCKING TRANNY!" Scott snarled. "WE DON'T WANT YOUR KIND IN THIS TOWN! DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA HOW MANY CHILDHOODS YOU'VE RUINED AFTER YOU SLICED YOUR DICK OFF?!" Collie was just about ready to flee, but Gwen was not. She stood up and stared Scott straight in the eye.

"Y'know what?! How dare you! Collie can be whatever gender she wants!" Gwen snapped at Scott. "Actually, I prefer her as a girl because she reminds me of Courtney, but you are a shithead for treating her like shit just because she wants to be herself! Also, Total Drama was **never** a show for kids!" she added.

Scott punched Gwen in the face. "TRANSSEXUALS ARE A MENACE TO SOCIETY; A TRAITOR TO THEIR ORIGINAL GENDERS, YOU BITCH!" he roared.

"SCOTT!" The manager emerged from his office on time to witness Scott's actions. "You punched a customer?! I don't believe you! And your anti-trans attitude is bad for our business. YOU'RE FIRED!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Scott wailed. He turned to Collie and glared menacingly at her. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU STUPID C***!" he bellowed, lunging for the tech geek. But before he could strangle her, however, Gwen grabbed Scott by the neck and yanked him off of Collie. She threw him onto the floor and proceeded to repeatedly kick him in the balls.

"This! Is! For! Hurting! Collie! Just! Because! You! Are! A! Backward! Retard! And! For! Dating! Courtney!" Gwen growled in between kicks. The entire restaurant erupted in applause as Gwen jumped into the air and proceeded to cannonball on Scott's belly. Next, Gwen grabbed Scott and dragged him out to the car pack and over to her car. Gwen opened the bonnet, threw Scott onto it and proceeded to slam the lid on his head several times. Gwen yanked Scott away before he proceeded to bleed, in case his blood got on the engine. Gwen picked Scott up, carried him back into the restaurant and threw him into the deep-fry machine. Everyone cheered, believing this was laser-guided karma.

Collie and her peers believed this was disturbing.

* * *

**Shortest chapter ever. Probably not a great way to get back into writing.**

**July has been a very quiet month for me. My updates were pretty much few and far in between that month. Especially the last week and a half, mostly because my laptop had to be sent away for repair. I do have a tablet computer, but I'm still getting used to writing stories on a virtual keyboard (which is a pain in the hole). But I haven't given up on most of my incomplete stories. This is definitely just the beginning for this fic.**

**And to anyone who is wondering, no, I do not believe that Scott hates transsexuals. I don't think he even cares. I'm just making him anti-trans so that Gwen will hate him for two reasons, the othe reason being obvious. And because Transphobia is very real (and it is not a phobia).**

**Until next time!**


End file.
